The Outrage
by StardancerofAS
Summary: Immediately after the Battle of Endor, friendships end as a terrible truth is revealed. Character death.


THE OUTRAGE

Mesarthim & Stardancer ___________________________________________________

" But Han, we'll insult Chief Chirpa if we don't stay here. The tribe went to all that the hut with flowers, even curtains ,after I explained about privacy."

The night had been filled with music,fireworks and friends rejoicing, but now they were alone. Leia Organa couldn't believe the intimate turn their conversation had taken.  
It wasn't like Han to be so determined to sleep aboard the Falcon when more comfortable accomodations were offered.

" Privacy, yeah, sure." Han smirked, trying to shake off the Ewok attached to his right leg. It giggled, let go, and ran away.  
" C'mon, Leia..." Solo whispered, sliding one arm around the Princess' waist as he twirled her hair with his fingers. ' The Falcon's a helluva lot cleaner, and the only noise will be what ,we make."  
For good measure he kissed her, and she was amost convinced-then.  
" Han." Leia whispered after a moment. " I really want to stay"  
" Alright," Solo relented. " Which hut is it"  
" The small one, all alone, over there." Leia pointed, rewarding him with a smile and another kiss.  
" You go ahead, Sweetheart." Han reassured her. "I'll be there in a few minutes"  
He watched as Leia walked down the shadowy walkway. Patience, Solo reminded himself; but it was getting more difficult.

" Hey, buddy! Got a few minutes"  
The voice behind him was Landos.  
" Just about." Solo frowned as he turned. Chewbacca, arms folded across his chest, loomed behind the black Corellian.  
" I know you have other plans for tonight." Lando apologized. " But the Falcon needs a little repair work"  
" Repair what?" Han's voice became dangerously icy.  
"Nothing for you to worry about!" Lando insisted. " There's just no sense bringing techs down here if you don't have the schematics on how you rigged the comm dish."  
"What the hell's wrong with the comm dish?" Han growled. Lando backed up several steps.  
*It's gone.* Chewbacca hadn't meant it to sound so blase. He knew how strongly Han felt about his ship, but it was relatively minor damage.  
" WHAT?!" Han's face purpled. In the crisp night air his voice carried far enough for a group of pilots,meters away,to notice. " Lando, you bastard! You promised, not a scratch! DAMNIT."  
"It's not like I did it on purpose." Lando defended himself as Solo turned away." It was pretty tight in that battlestation! C'mon, Han, I'll help."  
" Nah." Solo was much calmer when he faced them again, and Lando relaxed considerably. " S'okay, Lando. It's just been a helluva night. Leia 's waiting for me; but I do want to go check the ship. I'll expect both of you to pitch in tomorrow."  
They assured him they would;but despite his sudden change of mood it was obvious that Han Solo was furious.

ooooooooo

Lando Calrissian was only distracted by the food, music ,and dancing for a short time. He couldn't help thinking of Han taking one look at the Falcon's hull damage and-despite what he had said-beginning the repair work immediately. Lando also imagined the Princess waiting and getting angrier by the minute.  
In the interest of romance, and galactic peace, the Baron-General decided to go out to the Falcon and hurry Han along.

ooooooooo

Exhaustion had finally claimed Luke Skywalker. He slept soundly in the cool confines of the Imperial shuttle, little over a kilometer from the noisy Ewok village.  
Luke hadn't remained very long at the raucous celebration; just long enough to be polite, eat a little, and tell Threepio where he would spend the night.  
Actually, he had missed most of the victory celebration.

Immediately after his escape from the Death Star, Luke-as Mon Mothma had requested- reported directly to her aboard the Headquarters Frigate.  
Everything he had done after his return from Dagobah had been planned with, and approved by, the Alliance President. A soldier first, a Jedi second, Luke knew-before he rejoined his friends- that the stakes were far too high to chance acting alone. Mothma deserved nothing less than the truth; and he'd told her everything. Kenobi, Yoda, Dagobah, Anakin...what he knew, and what he believed. He had not revealed the truth of Leia's parentage. The condemnation-if there were any- would be his alone; but Mothma had laughed at the irony.

The sound of her soft laughter had freed him, and he would forever love her for it.  
Like millions of fellow Rebels, Luke had come to admire and respect Mon Mothma without ever having met her. He had never imagined the depth of the woman's understanding; much less her personal courage and integrity. She had been prepared to trust his conviction that Vader could be saved. He had not expected amnesty for the Dark Lord; the galaxy could not forgive as easily as a Jedi. Still, Mothma's pledge of medical help and protection for Vader, if he surrendered to Alliance custody, had given Luke hope for her future government-even if he didn't live to see it.

As fate would have it, it had been Vader's soul-not his life- that had been saved. Telling Mothma what had transpired in the Emperor's throne room had taken as much strength as the battle had. She had expressed not joy, but relief at the news of Palpatine's death and genuine empathy when told of Vader's. Had she not told him of the Jedi's tradition of cremation, his father would not have had the honor-rite of all Jedi who died in the Light.

Luke Skywalker's last thoughts, as his eyes closed and he turned his face into the pillow, were of how very bleak his future would have been had Mothma reacted differently to his story. He owed a great deal to her for having believed, from the beginning, that the evil that was Palpatine's Empire would self-destruct.

ooooooooo

The long Endorian night had worn on pleasantly for Chewbacca.  
After the congratulations, and all the dancing, drinking ,and eating a two-hundred year old Wookiee could handle; he'd begun to feel a little lonely. Most of his friends and new acquaintances were fast asleep.  
Chewie considered finding a comfortable spot settling down for the night as well but, senses pleasantly blurred by the mild intoxicant the Ewoks had concocted, his thoughts went to the Falcon.

She was a fine old ship, and the thought of her, sitting in the forest clearing, damaged, actually hurt. So did the thought of Rebel techs-regardless of how good they were- repairing the freighter. Lando had not returned, which meant he and Han were probably pulling out wiring and cursing in several languages. Chewbacca decided he'd best go out to help. The two Corellians were fair pilots; but neither knew jird-droppings about decent ship repair.

ooooooooo

" Sir?"  
The voice was low, and very polite, and the last thing Luke Skywalker wanted to hear. With a groan he rolled over onto his stomach. It couldn't be morning already! It felt as though he had only been asleep for a few minutes.  
" Threepio..." Luke mumbled, opening one eye. "This had better be important."  
" Several unpleasant looking officers outside insist that it is." The droid responded crisply. " I explained that you need rest, but they are adamant that you return with them to the fleet."  
Luke reached for his clothes as he sat up. He pulled his pants over his basics and slid into the black shirt as Threepio, helpfully, held out his boots.  
" Did they tell you why, Threepio?"  
" Few people tell a droid 'why', Master Luke. " Threepio reminded.  
" Doesn't matter." Luke gave the droid a consoling pat on the shoulder as he brushed past. " Thanks for coming out here for me."

ooooooooo

Aboard the Headquarters Frigate, in orbit high above the blue-green forest moon, the 'night' had taken an ominous turn.  
It had begun, while the troops on Endor celebrated victory, when a maintenance droid abruptly shut down while on the flight deck. That, in itself, was hardly unusual. The mechanical had simply been sent to Repair.  
It was there that the techs found, within the droid's primary circuitry, a device. Security was alerted. Within minutes, Droidnostics was sealed off and Demolition experts from InTel Division descended.

Waiting for the preliminary findings, Mon Mothma and General Madine kept their thoughts to themselves. The small ante-room attached to the Droidnostics command office was rather cold. Mothma sank deeper into the upholstered chair; her trembling hands clasped firmly in her lap. The Corellian General had far less patience in such circumstances; he paced the small room anxiously until the door slid aside.

A gaunt, red haired man in nondescript coveralls stepped in, saluted, and handed Mothma a computer disk containing the detailed analysis of the bomb.  
" President Mothma, General...we were very lucky." The Commander reported. " That's about the nastiest piece of work my people have ever come across. High grade Imperial ordnance, fifty grams of lyddium, prototype components. It was active until atomic deterioration affected the droid. Preliminary indications are that it would have been set off by an ultra-high signal, sometime during the battle"  
" Destroying the ship." Mothma surmised, her face strained and pale.  
" Destroying everything within a five kilometer radius, we estimate." The expert corrected.  
" Except the Imperials. That's why they didn't engage." Madine tugged at his beard thoughtfully. " Our spy must have had an equipment failure.  
" Yes." Mothma concurred. " No Imperial would hesitate to sacrifice a few of their own if they could destroy the Alliance. He-or she-planned to be beyond the explosive's range."  
" Who could have expected to leave the battle zone?" Madine frowned. " A pilot?"  
" Perhaps, a double agent is also a possibility." Mothma theorized. " Someone who wanted to cripple the Imperial's as well and had to wait until we attacked. Perhaps they were killed before they could act."

" Ma'am, anyone aboard could have had access to that droid." The bomb expert reminded. " We're going to assume we have a live Imperial agent until we can prove different."  
" Of course." Mothma agreed. Her head spun with countless scenarios." Did bio-scanning reveal anything at all?"  
" Nothing except standard issue glove fibers. We don't have anything to go on with this one."  
" Check again, Commander Thaxt." Mon Mothma ordered softly. " Keep checking. There must be something. Please keep me informed."

As the man departed, the Alliance President turned away, covering her eyes with one hand. Madine could see that it was trembling. The General had acquired some insight into the woman who had been elected to lead the Rebellion,during his years in High Command. He knew how her mind worked; he knew her military options.  
" How long will interrogation of all personnel who had access to this ship, before the hyperspace jump to Endor, take?" She finally asked.  
" Sixty-two point five Standards." Madine replied efficiently. " InTel estimated two percent would not survive the process."  
" Completely unacceptable." Mothma snapped. " Completely."

She had compromised in many detestable ways over the years, but to sacrifice two hundred loyal Rebels to find a traitor who may have died in battle? There had to be another way!  
" Agreed. " Madine concurred, casting a sidelong glance at Mothma as they walked toward the waiting turbolift. " Our only other option is to confine said personnel until InTel gets a lead- or our Imperial gets nervous and makes a move."  
" We have a Jedi, Madine."

The statement hung between them, timelessly. Madine didn't like it. It was difficult to keep the irritation from his voice.  
" We have a twenty-five year old pilot who wears a lightsaber. I don't believe-"  
" He does." Mothma replied easily as they exited the lift at Command level. " And I do. He may be able to simplify the search; at least tell us the race or sex. I sent for him when we first heard of the bomb. Escort him here, personally, when he arrives. I will apprise him of the situation myself."  
Madine nodded politely and strode down the curving corridor toward the main hangar bay. Mothma disappeared into the Intel offices.

ooooooooo

C3PO stepped carefully over the sprawled bodies of sleeping Rebels as he made his way through the Ewok village. Somewhere-which hut was it?-there were at least a dozen adoring natives of Endor who were waiting to hear the rest of the story he had begun before going to find Luke. He was sure he'd left an enraptured audience in one of the smaller outlying huts, and he dutifully peeked into each dwelling he passed.

" Han?" A sleepy voice called as he neared the doorway of the next hut. " It's about time"  
" It's only me, your Highness." Threepio apologized, peering into the dark. Leia materialized, wrapped in a woven blanket; her hair tumbled in disarray over her bare shoulders.  
" I fell asleep..." Leia frowned. " Where's Han? Have you seen him?"  
" Not since the banquet. I've been with Wicket and his friends. I have seen Master Luke, however. Some severe looking men came to take him back to the fleet. Perhaps Captain Solo is still at the Falcon. I overheard..."

The Princess disappeared into the hut. The protocol droid could hear her rummaging around in the dark.

Frantically, Leia pulled on her uniform. 'Men came for Luke'! She wasn't contacted; if there had been any military emergency she would have been. Why only Luke? Why the middle of the night? Sheer terror clawed at her heart. Could someone have overheard when Luke told her of Vader? Security was anyone, and literally everywhere.  
What would become of Luke when his parentage was discovered? Would all that he had done matter? Would everything that she had done matter?  
She had to find Han and Lando. If the worst happened, the Falcon was Luke's only chance.

" How long has he been gone?" The Princess demanded, strapping her weapon to her side. Threepio was thoroughly confused.  
" Master Luke?" He sputtered. " Twenty minutes."  
" Where's the Falcon"  
" The Millenium Falcon is exactly one point three kilometers to the northwest." Threepio replied with characteristic precision as Leia hurried past him. " Surely you're not thinking of walking to the ship alone? Why are you so distraught? Your Highness, let me go with you!"  
" NO, Threepio! You stay here!" Leia called back as she hurried down the shadowed walkway. " Don't tell anyone where I've gone; that's an order"

ooooooooo

All that Luke Skywalker knew, when he was shown into the InTel offices, was that there was an aura of fear aboard the Frigate.  
Fear was plainly etched on Mon Mothma's deceptively calm features.

The young man standing before her in rumpled clothes looked bone weary. What she was about to ask of him was, under the circumstances, heartlessly unfair. Still, she would do it.

" I am genuinely sorry I had to disturb you, Commander." Mothma turned from the viewport to slump into one of the interrogation room's couches. " But because of who I am, and what you are, it was necessary. Of all the things you told me your Jedi Masters taught you, was the ability to detect information from inanimate objects one of them"  
The question was so unexpected Luke said nothing for a moment, then...

" Yes." He replied, glancing quickly at the Corellian General. Madine remained near the door, his expression obviously cynical. " It's possible, though I've never seriously attempted it."  
" I'm asking you to attempt it now." Mothma responded. " An explosive device was planted aboard this vessel shortly before we arrived at Endor. Our experts can find nothing, nothing that will lead us to the Imperial agent. Anything you could discover would be invaluable; the slightest clue as to who it is-or isn't."  
" Do you have anyone specific in mind?" Luke asked hesitantly.

" Everyone is a suspect, Luke; with the exception of Princess Organa-whose every moment aboard can be accounted for, and you-because you were with me until the pre-strike briefing." The Alliance President paused deliberatively. " To preclude any accusations of conspiracy, I submitted to comprehensive interrogation only moments ago."

The simple statement took both men by surprise; Madine more so because he knew how traumatic the psychic scanning and truth drugs were.  
" I'll do all that I can." The Jedi promised.  
" That's all I ask ." Mothma replied; but she hoped- she prayed- for a name.

ooooooooo

Leia Organa passed the guards stationed directly beneath the Ewok village without incident. There was no reason for the Rebel soldiers to challenge the area surrounding the village was secure against any Imperial stragglers, and the paths leading to the landing clearings had guards waiting to escort those leaving the short distance to their ships.

Leia was so desperately afraid for Luke, for herself, that she paid little heed to the frightening alien terrain. Once away from the village illumination, the forest shadows lengthened and animal sounds echoed through the thick foliage.  
She kept to the path heading northwest. Very soon, the Princess knew, she would reach the security perimeter. The last thing she wanted was an escort to the Falcon; if the guards had been notified by InTel, there would be no help for Luke.  
Abruptly, Leia left the cleared path; with one hand on her blaster, she stumbled through the underbrush.

" Who goes there?" The young Security Officer saw a figure approaching and raised his weapon cautiously.  
" General Solo." Came the reply above the sound of boots crunching leaves.  
" Advance and be recognized." The guard called back.  
Han strode casually toward the young Rebel; affording the armed man a clear look at him. Once the guard recognized him, he relaxed his stance.  
" Good evening, General." The guard nodded. " If you're going to be going back and forth to your ship tonight, you should have an escort. There might still be hostiles in the area"  
" Don't worry, Lieutenant." Han smiled, patting his blaster. " I didn't get through this war to get shot by an Imp in the woods. You just..."

Han was interrupted by the voice of another sentry, in the forest to his right.  
" HALT!" The order was followed by the crack of blaster fire, then a woman's scream. Han and the young Lieutenant raced toward the sound.

They found a badly frightened Princess and an equally horrified Security guard. The odor of burnt wood remained in the still air.  
" Your Highness, I'm sorry." The sentry stammered. " But the motion sensor"  
" Never mind, Sergeant." Leia blurted. " My fault entirely for leaving the path...Han?"  
" You ok, sweetheart?" Solo whispered, glaring at the Sergeant who moved away a few paces.  
" Han, we have to hurry." Leia whispered back. "Luke could be in serious trouble. We'll need Lando too, where is he?"  
Before Han could reply, the Princess was leading him away from the guards, toward the Falcon.  
" Go back to your posts." She called back to the sentries. " I'll be perfectly safe with General Solo"

ooooooooo

The three techs who had disarmed the Imperial bomb paid little attention to the man who was now examining the device. He was just one more InTel 'whiz kid', searching for evidence they knew he wouldn't find.

Madine also watched as Luke Skywalker carefully placed the device back into the protective container,walked toward the exit,then stopped.  
The Corellian General wasn't surprised .He could hardly blame Mothma for the attempt, but he had as much faith in Jedi abilities as he did in a permanent peace. Still, he wished that Skywalker would find some clue to the traitor's identity. The idea of a psychdroid rummaging through his mind was not appealing.

Luke was confused by impressions he'd received from the now-harmless explosive components. There had been distinct sensations of hatred strong enough to turn his stomach; then satisfaction-almost glee-at having been sucessful; but he hadn't seen the spy's identity.  
He had seen a face; but it didn't belong. He'd decided to dismiss the intrusion of present memory into Past-Seeing. Fatigue was affecting his accuracy, he had what Mothma wanted. The spy was a human male and he was still alive. Still.  
Once again, he was drawn back to the table. Lifting the device, Luke closed his eyes.

The face returned; familiar, but younger. The man was dressed in an Imperial uniform was in an unusual,enclosed chamber and there was a voice. Luke saw the man's hand's assembling the bomb; but the uniform had changed and the voice had been in his nightmares too long not to be recognized.  
It was Vader's.  
A sudden, searing pain slammed into the Jedi, and he dropped the metal pieces.

Madine barely had time to step aside before Luke stormed past him without so much as a glance.  
" Where do you think you're going?" The Corellian called, trying to catch up to Skywalker." Mon Mothma expects you to... SKYWALKER!! You two!" Madine shouted, and the two Security guards near the end of the corridor snapped to attention. " Stop that man!"

Luke halted as the two,burly men blocked his path. Had they been alone in the corridor, the guards would have allowed Luke to pass. The look on his face was incentive enough. Madine approached,however; and the Corellian looked homicidal.

" I'm not buying this Jedi crap; who the hell do you think you are to disobey an order?" Madine snarled.  
" You don't understand,Madine!" Luke cried as he turned. The anguish on his face was genuine. " He's killed Lando! He'll kill Leia! I have to go"  
Luke shouldered past the stunned guards and broke into a run.

" WHO'S killed Lando?" Madine shouted after him; already he'd raised his comlink to his lips.  
" SOLO!" Luke screamed back. " It's HAN"  
By the time Luke reached the hangar he had immediate clearance, three Sec Teams waiting on the shuttle and total command of all Alliance forces on Endor.

ooooooooo

The nearer Chewbacca drew to the Millenium Falcon the clearer his thoughts became; and the stronger a familiar odor grew...blood!  
The Wookiee's keen senses led him to a mound of dirt, leaves and branches. Against his every instinct, and without knowing why, Chewie moved the debris aside. In Endor's bright light, the Wookiee saw a hand, then the blood seeping from a gaping chest wound.  
Struggling for breath, his dark eyes wide and glazed, Lando Calrissian didn't even have the strength to reach up. He had been hastily buried alive.  
Chewie fell to his knees, his every sense straining for signs of Imperials.

* I'll get you to help.* The Wookiee woofed softly. * Who did this? Did they get Han?* Gently, so gently, he slid his left arm beneath the mortally wounded Corellian's shoulders.  
" Han!" Lando cried; his face contorted with such pain that Chewie moved no more." Chewie, Han stabbed me! The Falcon...the Falcon was rigged with...a transmitter...explosives. He's...he's an Imp mole...admitted it. He meant to destroy Mothma...fleet."

Senses were fading, but Lando was frightened by the Wookiee's silence and the look in his eyes. He didn't believe him. He had trusted Solo, loved him, too long.

" Chewie...listen to me!" Lando clawed at the blood-stained fur as the Wookiee carefully examined his wounds. It was so painful to breathe, but he had to make Chewbacca believe! " He was an Imp when he saved you, remember? They didn't question him on Bespin,set me up to take the Falcon and volunteered for the strike team!" A rasping gasp brought blood to Lando's lips; it was so bright it was hard to see, but something warm and wet hit his face. " All the narrow escapes,Chewie...weren't luck, they let him go."

Chewbacca's tears flowed down his russet cheeks as he gathered his friend into his arms and got to his feet.  
* Worry no more, my friend. I believe you.* He whispered; for all of his own doubts and questions-unspoken over the years- confirmed the dying man's words.  
" He gave you Life Debt." Calrissian's voice was suddenly clear, the pain was gone. " He's Nje"

Nje! Did Lando realize how much that word meant to his people? It meant 'outside' of everything Wookiees valued-honor,family,friendship,trust. It meant 'nothing'.

For several minutes Chewbacca walked, Lando silent in his embrace. It was a long walk back to the village; he could sense life slipping away from the black Corellian.  
" He put dirt on me," Lando groaned, his voice slurring. " Corellian's don't belong in the dirt...not even me"  
With a shudder, Lando's eyes closed. The hand holding onto Chewbacca's arm now dangled across it.

Of all the deaths he had ever seen, this one twisted in the Wookiee's gut. His feet could move no more.  
In all the years he had spent among humans, those he had worked with and had called 'friends' believed him to be like them in many ways. Even he had begun to think the differences were not so great-until now. No Wookiee would kill so. No Wookiee would walk among those who called him 'friend' and plot their deaths.

The humans, Chewbacca knew, would not condemn as easily; the good-hearted never did. Perhaps-they would say- Solo had been mentally altered. The Empire did such things. He could have been hypno-implanted while in the Imperial service, or by Vader while on Bespin. Possible, yes, but...

Doubts, long buried, began to surface. Questions, circumstances and fantastic events that had seemed incredibly fortunate then were transparently clear now.  
Han's 'rescue' of him from slavers and being thrown out of the Imperial Navy with none of the expected discipline. He had never, really, explained much about his life. Always there was that private, 'man of mystery' barrier. No one got past it, and it had given Solo a certain romantic flair. Far from being suspicious of such a secretive man, most humans admired his 'independence'.

So had the Wookiee he had befriended as no other human before. It had been Han Solo's 'independence',bravado and uncanny luck that had been so unbelievable in the beginning. Imperial ships evaded, Imperial materiels acquired. The too-easy escape from Tatooine, his hurry to leave Yavin, then Hoth, just before Imperial attack. Torture with no questioning on Bespin. An Imperial shuttle 'acquired' with his help. Choosing to lead the ground-not the fighter-attack, then leading them into a trap at the bunker. Offering the Falcon to Lando... the Falcon, so unimportant before the battle,but more important than the Princess after.  
Now it did not seem so strange that Solo had not 'spoken for him' when assembling his Strike Team, or told the Princess, or that he was startled by the Jedi's unexpected return. Now, Chewbacca believed, in his heart and soul, Lando's last words.

Standing utterly still in the alien forest, he trembled as a deeper, unhuman nature roiled in his veins.  
* You will sleep in the stars, Lando.* The Wookiee vowed, looking down at Calrissian's still face. Deliberately he began to walk once more. * It will be for your kind to mourn you. I will avenge you. *

ooooooooo

" Do you understand your orders?" Luke Skywalker's eyes flicked from face to face. The ten men and women of the ComSec unit nodded assent. If any of them considered a fighter pilot in command of an InTel operaion curious, they knew better than to say it.  
" ALL weapons set on heavy stun. Wait for my signal. Any questions"  
" The Princess could be a problem. The Sec Team leader, a facially scarred veteran, frowned at the younger man,  
" You take care of Han." Luke replied grimly. " Let me worry about Leia"

" Sir?" The voice coming over Luke's headset was that of Forward Team Two's commander. Deployed in a circular pattern, the Forward Teams were to form a barrier between Solo and the Millenium Falcon, sensor-fix his location and prevent his escape ina worst case scenario. " We've got him. Three hundred meters west of your location. They're on the main path"  
Before Luke could reply, another voice interrupted.  
" We've got a problem. The Wookiee is about a hundred meters northwest of our target, point ten degrees,closing in. Advise, Sir"  
The Jedi did not answer immediately but focused his mind, probed outward. He had sensed, on the periphery of his consciousness, the presence of an alien animal. Just one of Endor's many nocturnal hunters, stalking through the forest.  
Stalking! Not an Endorian hunting, a Wookiee. Chewie knew!  
" Move in!" Luke ordered, leading his team, at a run, deeper into the trees. " Stop him! We need Solo alive!"

ooooooooo

The Millenium Falcon was visible, just ahead, as Han and Leia hurried down the shadowy path.  
" I'm afraid, Han." The Princess murmured as she drew away from him, her pace quickening. She couldn't get to the Falcon, or the fleet, soon enough. " You don't know the High Council like I do. We've hated Vader too long...ohhh"  
Leia stumbled over something on the path and went down to her knees. Reaching to steady herself, the Princess' hand encountered something soft.  
" Han!" Leia gasped, her eyes widening in horror at the sight of Lando's body lying across the path-exactly where Chewbacca had placed it. She scrambled to her feet, reached back for Han.

Solo had frozen in his tracks at the sight of Calrissian's body. It was impossible, unless Lando had crawled from his makeshift grave. Unless...

A russet blur materialized from the trees; interposed itself between Solo and the Princess.  
" Murderer! Imperial!" The words were low, guttural, and recognizably Basic. ' NJE"  
It happened so quickly that Leia had no time to react. Han's arm came up, blaster in hand. It was like watching a horror-holo. The Wookiee's left hand flashed toward Solo. There was a sickening crunch, the sound of a blaster thudding to the ground, and two voices mingling into one scream.  
The Princess fled into the forest, gasping, screaming. She fell into Luke's arms as the Security team rushed past them.

They were too late.  
As the armed Rebels poured onto the path, the Wookiee's massive paws released Han Solo's crushed throat; allowing the twitching body of the man who had betrayed his Honor-Debt to fall to the ground with a dull thud.  
" NO!" Luke screamed as weapons were raised. No one moved except Leia, who struggled against the Jedi's grip.  
'LET ME GO!" The Princess sobbed in anguish. " HAN! No..no...no"  
Wookiee and Jedi locked eyes. There wa no aggression in Chewbaccas gaze, but neither was there remorse. He took a step back from the body and looked away before sitting down.

A Rebel moved swiftly toward Han, shook his head 'no' after a quick examination.  
" Leia?" The Jedi turned her to face him, tenderly lifting her face toward his. In shock, Leia's tear stained face was blank. " You will go with these guards. They'll take you to the fleet." He used Command voice and she nodded vacantly. " I'll be there soon."  
Two men moved forward to help the Princess away from the scene.

The Wookiee's sharp, blue eyes followed as Luke strode toward where Lando's body lay. The entire Sec Unit now surrounded the scene, silently watching.  
' Lieutenant." Skywalker spoke after a moment. " See to it, personally, that General Calrissian is returned to the fleet for honor services." He turned away,as Lando was removed, to look at Han. The visions hit him hard and he closed his eyes.

How much do you see, young one? Chewbacca thought warily. Do you see a suspect executed without trial, a human murdered by a beast? Do you see him for the traitor he was, or the friend he had become? Can even a Jedi understand that mine was the First Right?

He could not tell when Luke's young/old eyes looked into his. Tears glistened down the Jedi's cheeks as he knelt beside Han's body, gently closed the still-open eyes.

A thousand memories flashed, unbidden, through Luke's mind: the jokes, the fights, the bravado he had admired and the friendship he had trusted. All built on lies. If he had doubted before, the residual hatred the Jedi sensed clinging to Han's body left none. Luke Skywalker had seen enough in the last two days of his life to make it nearly impossible to process it all,much less believe it.

" Captain." He ordered, grimacing, one hand covering his face momentarily. " Counter-Intelligence is waiting for Solo. Inform General Madine of what happened here. I'll make the full report. Right now, I need to be alone."

Several Rebel guards moved to lift Solo's body.  
" Does the Wookiee go to CounterIntel too?" The Security man asked, casting a nervous glance at that silent anthropoid who watched them intently.

Something small and refelective fell from the Corellian's hand as his body was lifted. The vibroblade gleamed in the moonlight, still red with blood.

" No." Luke replied, his eyes flashing toward Chewbacca. Even if the Alliance examination found no definitive evidence of Solo's loyalties, the weapon he had obviously pulled on his partner was a condemnation.

" Chewbacca will come with me. Understand,Chewie? There will be a lot of questions. Are you badly hurt"  
Kneeling beside the Wookiee, Luke checked him for knife wounds. He found a small laceration in Chewbacca's right side.

" Judge me not,Jedi." The Wookiee whispered in Basic, so that only Luke could hear. " You do not understand. You are human. This was justice. I am not ashamed."  
" Come then." Luke responded firmly, ignoring the challenge in the Wook's eyes. " Tell Mothma and the Council what happened, then this 'human' will take you home."

ooooooooo

The Jedi had been wrong. There were few questions. The Rebel mechanics had found, in their search of the Falcon, evidence that the comm dish lost in the battle had been rigged to transmit a signal that would have destroyed the Alliance fleet-and the Falcon, He had the transmitter under his skin.

The President herself spoke privately with me. She talked and talked about how much they would have learned from questioning him. As if he would have spoken the truth. A life of lies had been his choice; he had not been programmed.

When all was done they offered the Falcon to me. She is a good ship, but I could not even look at her.

The Little One could not look at me for days but, before I left, she came to me and spoke her heart. To her credit, she had no hate for me. I hope she will have-in time- for him.

*You spoke their language?* Mallatobuck's frightened eyes searched her mate's. * She is their leader. They will all know. They will expect us to live as they do-between Light and Dark, in gray*  
* She understands, and the Jedi has sworn silence. * Chewbacca explained. Malla needed no further assurance; but their son was still bewildered.  
The adolescent Wookiee had listened to the entire story while sitting near his father's feet. Now he gazed up at Chewie pensively.

* Papa, does all this mean the Jedi made a mistake? That all humans are bad? That I can't be a spacer*

*No.* Chewbacca began, drawing his son onto his lap. Malla offered a look of sympathy before leaving them alone. * Remember, the Jedi met... Solo...before the Enlightening. He saved his life and was his friend. Once Skywalker became Jedi, he saw no reason to suspect one he considered brother. He had not seen the things I had; the luck that was not luck, the secrecy.*

* But what about Bespin,Hoth,Massassi,Papa?*

* Humans are great believers in coincidence,Lumpawarrump. His explanations were easy to accept*

* Are all humans bad?* Lumpy persisted.

* They can be, to our way of thinking.* Chewie woofed sadly. * But we are far different from humans. We do not understand them, just as they do not understand us. Except for one.* He looked at his son intently for a moment then ruffled his fur affectionately.* And if, when you are grown, you still wish to be a spacer, I will help you. Tell you how to find the Jedi, so that he can watch out for you. Maybe keep you out of trouble.*

Malla returned to place a tray of food before her mate and son. She sat beside them, content to have her family together.

*But for myself.* Chewbacca, his son nestled against his chest, drew Malla into his embrace. * It is as you have often wished, Mallatobuck. I will not return to the stars.*


End file.
